Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to antenna assemblies and methods for installing and aligning antenna assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Radio antennas, and in particular directional radio antennas such as satellite dish antennas, are oriented and positioned for optimal reception and transmission of radio signals. Satellite dishes are often installed on a mast. The mast may be oriented vertically with respect to the ground. A satellite dish mast, in particular those used in residential installations, for example, those used in Ku band direct-broadcast satellite television systems, include a bent mast with a satellite dish attached to one end of the mast and a mounting foot attached to the other end. During installation an installer may orient the top of the mast so that it is vertical with respect to the ground. Vertically aligning the top of the mast makes installing and aligning an antenna easier.
An installer uses various tools, such as a bubble level or other device, at the top of the mast to verify its correct orientation while fixing the foot of the mast to a building or other structure. The top and bottom of the mast may be separated by several feet and difficulty in assuring proper orientation of the top of the mast while attaching the foot of the mast to a structure has caused many installers to simply use their eyes to estimate the correct orientation of the antenna while attaching the foot to the structure, rather than use a level. Eyeballing the mast orientation can result in poorly orientated masts and in added difficulty in attaching and aligning antennas and even poorly aligned antennas.
Aligning an antenna mounted on a non-aligned mast is more time consuming than aligning an antenna mounted on an aligned mast. This extra time results an installer installing fewer installations each day. Poorly aligned antennas are also more susceptible to signal degradation and loss and can result in decreased customer satisfaction.